Forgotten Memory
by violin-princess
Summary: mikan is harboring deep feelings for natsume and so does he...but whats happens if mikan has been taken away from GA...and several years later came back a cold-heated person....what worse? she doesnt know natsume at all! pls. read!NxM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE……. i wish though….

Chapter 1: The "Deal"

It's a hot summer day today in class, Mikan as usual talking with her friends in class until Narumi had walk into the room, but, he quite different somehow, he had frown on his face while looking at Mikan.

"Ne, Narumi-sensei what with that face?" Mikan asked. Narumi didn't say a word. After class, he asks Mikan to come with him.

'_wonder why is Narumi-sensei looks sad? normally his looks really gay and where is he taking me?'_ before mica can ask "be careful and enter the room" Narumi whispered in her ear. She, getting really curious why so... she opened the door. Once, opening the door she saw black figure. When it came closer to the light, she saw a man dressed in black with pale skin and black lips.

"P…P...Persona?!" Mikan shouted.

"So… you're the famous Mikan Sakura…" Persona paused for a few seconds "you're much cuter than I imagined" teasing Mikan.

"w..what do you want?!" Mikan ask with anger.

"My, my you don't have to be so angry" showing no emotion at all.

"here I'll make a deal with you …you will train under me and do the missions I assign for you in return I will let Aoi and Natsume go" Persona showing Mikan Aoi locked up in a cage.

"Aio-chan!" Mikan shouted_ 'what will I do? he has Aoi and Natsume's life on his hands'_ Mikan making a really long pause.

"well..?" Persona becoming impatient.

"deal! Let Aoi and Natsume go!" Mikan shouted.

"very well" Persona said while reaching for his getting the key "meet me under the Sakura tree at 10pm" while unlocking Aoi's cage.

"Here take her" Persona threw Aoi at Mikan and disappeared.

"Aoi-chan are you ok?"Mikan ask worriedly.

Aoi was not able to answer because she is unconscious.

'_She's not answering_..._maybe I'll take her to Natsume'_

When they arrived at class Mikan was surprised when they saw Mikan carrying Aoi on her shoulder especially Natsume and Ruka.

"Mikan what happened?" Nonoko asked.

"Nothing…really" Mikan answered with a fake smile "I think I'll go get some rest"

"M...Mikan-chan...Can I talk to you for a minute" said the weary voice.

Mikan turned around "Aoi-chan!"

……………………………………….at the hallway………………………………………

"Mikan-chan …. I'm supposed not to say this…but you shouldn't have said yes to persona…."Aoi said having a worried look at Mikan.

"Aoi-chan….." Mikan was starring at Aoi.

"Onii-chan will be worried…"

"Aoi…will be worried if Mikan-chan will get hurt"

"Aoi-chan…don't worry just give me your hand" Mikan smiled at Aoi.

Aoi gave her hand to Mikan. Mikan, held Aoi's hand closed her eyes as if she concentrating.

"hnnnn" Mikan concentrating.

_'What is Mikan-chan doing?'_

Before Aoi knew Mikan was testing her fire alice.

Aoi was shocked thinking _'why does Mikan-chan has the same alice as mine and _

_Onii-chan'_

"M...Mikan-chan?! W…why do you have the same alice as mine and onii-chan"

"This...is my second alice" Mikan saying grinning at Aoi.

"s..second alice?!" Aoi surprisingly saying.

Mikan was still grinning at Aoi.

Wait till the next chapter comes …it may take awhile cause I have a big test in subjects that i really sucked … but please wait k?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE……. i wish though….

Chapter 2: Second Alice

"_This...is my second alice" Mikan saying grinning at Aoi._

"_s...second alice?!" Aoi surprisingly saying._

"_Yeah..."_

________________________________________________________________

"w..w..why…h..how?!"Aoi was so confused and shocked at what she is seeing.

"My second alice….is stealing alice…it lets me copy, steal or turn them into alice stones"

Mikan answered happily.

"Huh? whaaa-?" Aoi still shocked.

"I guess I did it…I think" Mikan was happy for doing that successfully but it did worn her out.

"What do you mean?" Aoi does not believe of what she is seeing.

"I've been practicing these for ages...pant…its great that ill be…puff.. able to do it good…pant.." Mikan replied to Aoi puffing and panting its clearly seen hat she's

exhausted.

"Come, lets go back" Mikan grabbed Aoi's hand then going to the classroom.

"ha! Your back" everyone in the class shouted

"hai!" Mikan shouted cheerfully she didn't want everyone to notice her exhaustion.

Then they each both took they're seats.

"Something is different about you" Hotaru said.

"eh?" Mikan was surprised

"What different?" Mikan asked.

"Your eyes…they're crimson red" Hotaru was shocked of what she jut said and seeing

"ah…!.oh no…" Mikan said to herself "its taking effect"

"whats taking effect?" natsume asked "Mikan?" he added

Everybody's eyes widened as the y see Mikan eyes turn crimson red

Sorry I took so long its because I cant decide the effect on Mikan if she copies an alice

But I finally decided when she uses the alice she copied her eyes change color dependin on the alice stone color…. A bit long actually pls. wait for the next chapter and please review.


End file.
